Voix d'un frère !
by minnie45
Summary: la voix d'un ange pour une personne qu'il considère comme un frère...


_Auteur : Yuna45 ou Minnie45 (au choix lol)_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de « Voix d'un frère » appartiennent à leur auteur, Tsukasa Hojo, tout comme la chanson « Soit tranquille » appartient à son auteur…_

_Genre : Drame_

_Rating : Tout public_

_Pairing : À vous de deviner..._

**Voix d'un frère**

**"Je sais la peine, je sais les pleurs et les pensées**

**Que les mots ne peuvent apaiser**

**Je sais l'absence, je sais le manque et les regrets**

**Les souvenirs qu'il faut revivre et partager**

**Je sais tout ce qui est pour toi**

_« Je sais dans quel état tu dois être… Même si tu ne le montres pas… je sais les mots qui pourraient t'apaiser et ainsi t'éviter de sombrer dans le noir… tu dois vraiment ressentir mon absence et te plonger dans les souvenirs de tout ce que nous avons partagé… je sais tout de toi, même si tu pourrais en douter… »_

**Sois tranquille**

**Tout va bien**

**Sois tranquille**

**Je suis serein**

**Je repose en paix**

**Où je vais**

_« Je te rassure, je vais bien...je n'ai jamais été aussi serein que maintenant… »_

**Sois tranquille**

**Ce n'est rien**

**Sois tranquille**

**J'en ai besoin**

**Et je m'en sers**

**Je me libère**

**Enfin**

_« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, car ce n'est rien du tout… c'était écrit et on peut dire que j'avais besoin de ça… et ça m'aide beaucoup… car je suis libéré de cette noirceur qui s'était formé en moi… »_

**Je sais le temps, je sais les heures les nuits passées**

**Que les rêves ne peuvent soulager**

**Je sais l'effort et le courage à retrouver**

**Ce souvenir qu'il faudra vivre et continuer**

**Je sais tout ce qui est pour toi**

_« Je suis bien placé pour savoir que même la nuit, tu n'es pas soulagé… que tes rêves ne t'apportent pas de réconfort… Tu fais tout pour ne rien montrer et que tu te sens faible… Je sais également que tu revis cette triste soirée et que tu apprends à vivre avec… mais, je suis sur que tu vas y arriver… car malgré ce que tu pouvais me dire, je sais tout de toi ! »_

**Sois tranquille**

**Tout va bien**

**Sois tranquille**

**Je suis serein**

**Je repose en paix**

**Où je vais**

_« Je veux te rassurer et te dire que là où je suis… je sais ce que veut dire le mot PAIX… car, je la ressens au plus profond de moi… Je n'ai jamais été autant serein, depuis que je suis ici… »_

**Sois tranquille**

**Ce n'est rien**

**Sois tranquille**

**J'en ai besoin**

**Et n'oublie pas**

**N'oublie pas**

**Je suis là (*3)**

**Là**

_« Je te demande juste de ne pas oublier que malgré tout, JE SUIS LÀ… à jamais… car, ce n'est que les hasards de la vie qui m'ont conduis en ce lieu… ce n'est pas important de savoir par qui ou comment… du moment que tu n'oublies pas… que je veille sur toi et sur elle… »_

**Sois tranquille**

**Tout va bien**

**Sois tranquille**

**Je suis serein**

**Je repose en paix**

**Où je vais**

**Sois tranquille**

**Tout va bien**

**Sois tranquille**

**Et soit certain**

**Où que tu sois**

**Je veille sur toi**

_« Je veillerai sur Toi et sur Elle… tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi… Tu es…_

**Mon frère"**

Je te rassure vraiment Ryô, quand on parlait de Paradis… et bien on était loin du compte… car je ne m'attendais pas à m'y retrouver et de là-haut, je vous vois évoluer…

Je n'imaginais pas que ma disparition vous mettrait dans un tel état… En tout cas, je suis fier de ma petite sœur… car malgré sa peine de m'avoir perdu, elle a su garder sa candeur et surtout sa joie de vivre…

Bon, j'avoue… que tu arrives toujours à la mettre en colère et que toutes les massues qu'elle te balance, doivent beaucoup anéantir les pauvres neurones qu'il te reste… Bien que je sais que si tu le voulais vraiment, ces fichus engins, tu pourrais les éviter sans problème… Donc j'en conclus, que tu dois aimer les recevoir… Je pense mon pote, que tu es maso…

Mais qui pourrait résister à cette furie qui me sert de sœur… je pense personne… surtout toi le premier…

Car, quand je la vois avec cette telle force de caractère, je me rends compte que j'ai eu tord de vouloir la ménager

Ce monde de noirceur, elle l'a choisi en son âme et conscience et savait très bien ce qu'il l'attendait…

Et c'est là, que je prends conscience que ma petite sœur est devenue une femme et surtout qu'elle t'aime depuis longtemps…

Vous pensiez tous les deux que je ne m'étais aperçu de rien et bien vous vous trompiez… car l'un comme l'autre, vous éprouvez des sentiments qui sont même plus fort que ceux que j'éprouve pour Saeko.

Mais mon ami, tu es un idiot irrécupérable et qui a des principes de vieux… Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour la rejeter… ma sœur est ta rédemption mon pote et je pense que tu devrais en profiter…

Je l'ai compris là où je suis, en vous voyant évoluer… malgré tes remarques acerbes ou ses coups de massues… quoiqu'il arrive, elle reste et toi tu subis…

En un mot, vous êtes deux irrécupérables, qui malgré toutes vos idioties, vous vous comprenez rien qu'avec un regard… donc je pense qu'un jour, vous arriverez à franchir le pas et à ne devenir vraiment plus qu'un…

Malgré où je me trouve, il y a des secrets que j'ai appris et qui me font regretter bien des choses…

Et l'une de ses choses… c'est nos parties de rigolade que l'on passait ensemble, quand tu commençais à te mettre en chasse de nouvelles proies… là, c'était de bons moments, comme tout ceux que j'ai passé avec ma petite sœur ou ma chère et tendre Saeko…

D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas trop son comportement de maintenant… Elle est devenue ta version féminine… sauf que comparer à toi mon pote… elle arrive à avoir tout ce qu'elle veut.

Quoique pour toi, tu peux les avoir, mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes de faire cette tête affreuse de pervers que tu arbores à chaque fois que tu croises une miss mokkori… D'ailleurs, tu en as une qui partage ta vie tous les jours… Donc je pense que je vais vous donner un petit coup de pouce…

Enfin de compte je n'en ferais rien… c'est à vous seuls de décider, et je pense que vous êtes sur la bonne voie et même mieux à ce que je constate.

Quoiqu'il arrive mon pote, mon ami, mon frère… tu peux être tranquille et veiller sur mon trésor, qui est devenu « tiens » depuis l'âge de ses 16 ans…

Je veillerai à jamais sur vous deux de là-haut, ainsi que sur toute votre petite famille…

Bienvenue dans la famille MON FRERE !

Un léger vent se lève sur le cimetière de shinjuku où un homme et une femme sont venus prier sur la tombe de cet être cher qui est partie trop tôt, tué par une organisation criminelle…

Déjà 6 ans… que le temps passe… Soudain, l'homme entend comme un murmure... il lève les yeux vers le ciel et c'est comme si, il apercevait un Ange qui lui soufflait, que malgré tout il serait là pour veiller sur eux, qu'il pouvait être tranquille que là où il était, il ne risquait plus rien…

L'homme se retourna vers sa compagne et lui sourit gentiment en lui disant :

Ton frère veille sur nous d'où il est et il est heureux.

C…comm… Comment ça ?

Il vient de me le dire… comme autre chose…

Et qui est ?

Tu le sauras quand on sera rentré à la maison…

C'est main dans la main que ce couple quittèrent cet endroit de recueillement où la voix d'un frère était parvenu à l'homme comme un murmure transporté par le vent… et où il avait reçu à demi mot le consentement de rendre heureuse la femme qui l'accompagnait…

Et il venait de faire une promesse…

je la rendrais heureuse… compte sur moi… MON FRERE !

Et c'est dans un nouveau souffle porté par le vent qu'il entendit :

Merci !

**Owari !**

_**NB : J'espère que cette petite histoire, vous aura plus... Toutes critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont bonnes à prendre... donc n'hésitez pas... a bientôt... Bisous**_


End file.
